Conventional automotive sensors are created by stitching terminals into housing assemblies and subsequently connecting sensor circuits to the terminals. The conventional approach creates issues for making electrical and mechanical connections between the sensor circuits and the terminals. Therefore, some sensor suppliers integrate the terminals into the sensor packages before being mounted into the housing assemblies. However, the presence of the integrated terminals makes integration of the sensor packages into the housing assemblies difficult.
It would be desirable to implement a device with a terminal-containing sensor.